


Stuck

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Partial Nudity, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot mid battle with a akuma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

She could not believe the situation they were in... Four years of fighting Hawkmoth's akuma together she had never ever imagined that she would find herself in the spot she was in now. 

"Chat what are we going to do?"

 He could hear something in her voice that he had never heard from her before, it sounded like panic. "Calm my lady, we have been through worse."

"NO, NO we haven't," she wailed.

It's was sort of true, thought Chat, this Akuma had been a tougher one than most. The victim was a large man with a big belly and apparently he hated anyplace that had food. He had super strength and would simply smash through the walls of those places.

They had almost had him. Ladybug had used her lucky charm. They thought for sure the napkin at his neck contained the Akuma but they had been wrong. He had gained the upper hand and had collapsed a whole grocery store on them.

"W-what are we going to do Chat? I can't move at all. We are trapped under all these shelves and food. If only you could use your cataclysm." Sadly, she knew he couldn't. In the position they were in his hand was pressed against her stomach and he could not risk using it.

"We have to think of something soon M'lady, you only have one spot left on your earing."

She so knew it... she tried to move again but the coarseness of her suit held her fast.

"Don't worry M'lady I will keep your secret safe. I know that we shouldn't know who we are in real life but it was bound to happen eventually "

"Oh chat I know b-b-but it's wor-rse. This morning just before the attack I was in the shower getting ready for a date with my boyfriend. Luckily I was with my Kwami Tikki, she loves the rain and showers. S-s-so when the Akuma attacked my building I was all soapy and all I had was a towel... so you see or well not yet anyway I am as they say... au naturel."

Chat's head spun... "When you transform you will only have a towel!?!" Chat could not even process this, they had been partners for years, he had flirted with her for quite a while but eventually she had confessed that she was smitten with someone else. So as the gentleman he was, he had kept it professional from that point on. Now he found himself about to be in very close proximity to a nude Ladybug... 

“M'lady, I will do everything in power to not only not look at you so our alter egos stay safe but I will also do my best to protect your honour!" Just as he closed he eyes he could feel the magic, POOF, she transformed. 

He lay there taking in the situation. He could feel as his lady sighed in embarrassment. He heard a new voice, tiny and tired sounding. It had to be her kwami Tikki, if he remembered correctly. 

"Oh Mar...!" she stopped as she caught herself "I am so sorry."

"Tikki, it is not your fault... I just don't know what to do."

"I know what I can do," Tikki squeaked, "there is a big bag of Oreo’s broken open right over there, so if you two will excuse me, I am going to recharge. "

Marinette sighed, "Well there is a bit of good luck."

Chat lay there and now it was his turn to sigh. "There's a problem." he said.

"Oh?"

"Could lie to you but I have always promised to be 100% truthful with you. You need to tell me if you want the truth" said Chat

"Oh Chat, I would never want you to lie to me.”

"Well it could be because your miraculous has worn off so the magic that keeps our sense of each other confused is not there or it could be something else but I know that fragrance. Lol and the fact there is the background smell of fresh bread. I happen to know the only person in all of Paris that distinctly smells like that and she happened to be going on a date with me today!"

She gasped, "Adrian?"

He sighed again. “Yes, my love. We must be the most oblivious dorks in all of Paris. To think I had let you go so you could be with me."

She was about to speak when the could hear the wreckage groan. Perhaps Volpina and Jade Turtle had finally shown up.

"We need to do something fast," she said.

Suddenly Tikki flew into sight. "I am ready!" she said through a mouthful of cookies.

"It still doesn't get us out," said Marinette. Suddenly, she realized she could move! Her luck it was holding out. "Chat, the wet and soap and lack of clothes. I can move! I am going to squiggle around till your hand is free. Tikki be close. As soon as Chat uses cataclysm, be ready."

She wiggled and squirmed and suddenly his hand was free.

"Cataclysm!"

"Spots on!"

They were free!

She was so relieved that she did not care one bit that he knew her identity. Like he had said, it was inevitable. 

"Chat, let's go get the bad guy! I have a date with someone special to get to. We have a LOT to talk about!"

Chat smiled a wicked smile "I am pawsitive he has a lot to talk to you about M'lady."

And they were off!

**Author's Note:**

> Oreo ex machine
> 
> Sorry had to write this before completing reunion it was stuck in my head. I will be back to reunion as soon as I get this essay for school done...


End file.
